España, eres un bastardo
by Umirika
Summary: ONE SHOT. Spamano. España x Romano. Romano está enfadado con España, pero este sabe como arreglar las cosas con él.


Me encontraba absorto delante del teléfono, mi intención desde el principio era llamar pero en ese mismo momento no sabía muy bien lo que hacer. ¿Era tan difícil coger el maldito teléfono y marcar unos números para poder hablar con él? Sí, para mi sí, qué estúpido... Hace unos días me había enfadado y decidí no hablarle durante un tiempo, desde entonces estoy impaciente, quiero hablarle, quiero estar con él, quiero ir a su casa y quedarme con ese tonto otra vez... Pero, ¿por qué tenía que llamarle yo? ¡Él ni siquiera me ha llamado en todos estos días! Realmente estoy muy enfadado, ¿qué se cree que es? Debería preocuparse por mi y intentar solucionar esto, pero no, ¡no me llama y ahora me encuentro en esta situación tan idiota! Después me mostrará su estúpida sonrisa, esa que me hace sonrojarme y ponerme nervioso, pero estar con ese bobo me hace feliz.

Me encontraba sólo en casa, mi hermano se había ido a la ciudad a hacer no sé qué, no presté mucha atención cuando me habló en ese momento, suficiente tenía yo con mis problemas y enredos que tengo ahora mismo para que me vaya contando lo que hará como si me importara mucho. Una de las pocas cosas que sé es que se iba otra vez con ese tonto alemán. Su querida "despedida" fue un intento que solucionara las cosas con España. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que solucione esto? Todo empezó por su culpa... Estoy harto de que cuando tenga un día libre no me quiera prestar atención y se vaya por ahí con Francia o otros países, ah, estúpido España. Debería de ser yo quien esté en el primero de tu lista, no otros. Pero me siento tan vacío por dentro, es como si no le importara. Ni siquiera me ha llamado aún. No quiero sentirme arrastrado hacía él si le telefoneo, pero quiero verle. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No sé cuantas veces me he preguntado eso.

Dejé de mirar al teléfono y me fui a mirar por la ventana en busca de algo. En el reflejo de ella me veía a mi mismo. Pasé mi mano por mi cara al comprobar que tenía ojeras. No había dormido mucho y lo poco que dormí no me sentó muy bien. Paré de mirar mi reflejo para echar una ojeada a fuera, no era un día muy bueno, hacía mucho viento y algunas nubes amenazaban en el cielo.

De repente vi a una persona bastante tapada y de un aspecto muy extraño dirigiéndose hacía la casa. La casa se encontraba un poco aislada que cualquier centro urbano, por no decir que desde las vistas de la terraza no se veía ninguna otra vivienda, solamente había campos de cultivo muy extensos y algún que otro prado. Al hombre extraño no se le veía la cara y cada vez se acercaba más. No sabía que hacer, a medio escondidas miré por la ventana y vi que este sujeto ya había llegado hasta la puerta de la casa. Y por supuesto, sonó el timbre. Me puse bastante nervioso, ¡claro que no iba a abrir la puerta a un extraño que viene aquí a incordiar! Y él siguió insistiendo dándole al timbre. Como si supiera que hubiera alguien dentro. Me quedé algo paralizado. Al ver que no seguía insistiendo me asomé a mirar por la ventana desde dentro con todo mi deseo de no ser visto, entonces me di cuenta que el hombre había parado de picar a la puerta porque estaba dirigiéndose hacía otro lugar. No sé si prefiero saber dónde quería ir. Comenzó a girar mirando las ventanas del otro lado de la casa. Cuando me di cuenta ya no lo podía ver desde donde miraba yo. Me quedé perplejo por lo que hacía. Entonces es cuando recordé que tenía la ventana de mi cuarto abierta. Fui corriendo a cerrarla cuando en medio del pasillo escuché el ruido de la ventana cerrarse. Imposible que se cerrara sola, había entrado. Me estremecí y me entraron temblores. Un extraño había entrado a mi casa a saber con qué motivo y yo estaba sólo. Fui sin hacer ruido a cerrarme a una habitación cuyo objetivo que tenía era recopilar trastos inútiles. El trastero estaba con la persiana bajada, y todo estaba a oscuras. Me percaté de que tenía un palo de metal y me dispuse a cogerlo como defensa por si acaso.

Mientras pasaban los minutos me iba tranquilizando un poco y escuchaba como iba de un lado al otro el sujeto. ¿A caso quería robar? No creo, no está haciendo mucho ruido. A no ser... ¿Qué me esté buscando? No... Realmente no quiero eso. Así que apreté bien fuerte el palo de metal como si eso me diera más fuerzas que consiguieran algo útil si llegara a utilizarlo.

Unos 10 minutos después escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse y actué enseguida.

- ¿Hay al...? -le azoté fuerte en la cabeza con los ojos medio cerrados y sin ver del todo por culpa de la oscuridad. La silueta negra cayó al suelo. Se desmayó.

- ¡Sí! ¡Fastídiate bastardo! -dije en tono de triunfo.

Le cogí por sus pies y salí de aquella habitación. Mi intención era llevarlo fuera de la cara y dejarlo allí en el suelo. Pero a la luz vi que no se trataba de ningún sujeto que me quería robar o dañarme, ¡sino que era España!

- ¿¡Cómo!? -exclamé medio preocupado y enfadado.

No entendía porqué se había colado en mi casa como si nada después de todos estos días ignorándome. Pero me sentí culpado por el golpe que le había dado, así que le cogí por el brazo llevándolo a cuestas como pude para dejarlo en mi cama para que descansara y ver si le había provocado algo peor el golpe. Por lo que vi, tenía un bulto, seguramente le hará daño así que fui a por hielo para ponerle.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a preparar su bolsa de hielo. Cuando entré otra vez en la habitación allí estaba él sonriendo un poco incómodo.

- Lo siento Romano... No quería asustarte -se excusó.

- ¿Cómo que asustarme? Solamente pensaba que eras un ladrón o algo así y por eso te di.

Le di el hielo.

- ¿Tengo que ponerme esto? -dijo.

- Sí, tienes un bulto aquí -señalé donde estaba. El se tocó la zona y masculló un gemido de dolor.- Con que en tu casa tú entras por la ventana -dije irónicamente.

- Como no me abrías... -dijo algo entristecido.

- ¡Claro que no iba a abrir a un idiota con esas pintas sin saber quien es y que de repente aparece de la nada! -dije subiendo el tono de mi voz-. Lo normal es que te hubieras ido y no intentar colarte por ti mismo...

- Tu hermano me dijo que fuera a verte que estabas encerrado aquí y no querías salir, así que supuse que estarías pero no querías abrirme. -dijo hablando en un tono tranquilo y sin sus expresiones alegres de siempre, sé que notaba que estaba enfadado-. Romano... -me dijo mientras acarició mi rostro.

Me puse rojo seguramente porque España curvó una sonrisa típica de las suyas mientras me miraba con esos ojos fijos en mi que podían lograr derretirme. No podía soportar esa mirada y aparté la vista hacía otro lado mientras le grité:

- ¡Bastardo déjame en paz y ponte esa estúpida bolsa de hielo! -dije cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda.

Entonces sentí como me rodeaba suavemente con sus brazos y me susurraba a oído:

- ¿Y si no quiero?

Lancé un gruñido y intenté desprenderme de sus brazos pero no pude, era demasiado fuerte para mi. Comenzó a acercarse más hacía mi cuello y a darme besos hasta que me di cuenta que comenzó a lamerme. Yo de mientras intentaba salir de aquella "esposa" que me tenía puesta, sus brazos estaban tan fuertemente agarrados a mi que era casi imposible poder liberarme y cada segundo que se las pasaba lamiendo mi cuello me excitaba tanto que era como si succionara toda mi fuerza.

- Para... -dije mientras se me escapaba un gemido.

Al escuchar el gemido me mordió la oreja lo que me produjo tal excitación que mis piernas flaquearon y caí al suelo, aunque el seguía agarrándome con sus brazos-esposas. Comenzó a lamerme cerca de la oreja y entonces paró.

- Romano... Siento haber llegado tan tarde.

- ¿Tarde...? -dije jadeando un poco.

- Quería llegar antes pero tuve muchos problemas por el camino -dijo mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de la camiseta-. Y quería llamarte pero quería que fuese una sorpresa...

- Eres un estúpido -dije bruscamente.

Dio una carcajada y comenzó a quitarme la camiseta.

- Sé que soy un tonto que sólo te quiere a ti...

Eso me hizo sonrojar aun más y que la presión que intentaba hacer para huir de aquello se volviera nula.

- Ah, España...

Él notó que ya no intentaba pararlo y me dejó libre. Me giré y comencé a tocar el bulto que tenía el en sus pantalones. Nunca antes habría querido ni nunca la había visto, pero en ese momento quería poder estar con él y tocarle.

Le desabroché el pantalón y le bajé el bóxer de manera que su miembro erecto se asomara. Era más grande de lo que imaginé. Me dirigí a lamer la punta mientras le tocaba cada vez con más velocidad. España comenzó a gemir, en ese instante metí su miembro en mi boca y aunque nunca había hecho esto, intenté darle placer. Comencé cada vez más rápido, los jadeos de España cada vez eran más abundantes y me excitaban más, lo que hacía que fuera más brusco. Hasta que se corrió dentro de mi. El sabor era agradable y me lo tragué. Después le chupe el miembro como si fuese una paleta.

España me miró sonriendo dulcemente, me dejó estirado en el suelo y se puso encima mio. Comenzó a tocarme los pezones mientras me los chupaba. Con la otra mano comenzó a tocarme el miembro. Su cuerpo cálido rozaba el mio y sus lamidos me excitaban cada vez más. El apretaba a cada rato el pezón y a retorcerlo. Comencé a gemir bastante fuerte, y España me lamía más y me apretaba más. Contra más jadeaba y gemía más placer me daba. Se acercó al pezón, esta vez no para chuparlo sino, para morderlo. Estaba tan excitado, me comencé a correr encima mio, incluso llenando a parte a España mientras gemí fuertemente.

España me dejó aunque yo deseara más. Se puso cerca de oreja y me susurro:

- Me encanta cuando gimes.

Me puse rojo y le insulté:

- Bastardo...

* * *

_He de decir que este es mi primer yaoi. Sólo espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer :3_

_P.D. Intenté imitar más o menos el carácter de Romano, así que puede que no sea del todo perfecto pero se intentó. Aunque creo que el que más me costó fue España, no sé por qué lo veo un poco frío en lo que he escrito __


End file.
